Little Lies
A mission to a hidden base uncovers more than the undead. Is it a secret someone will kill to keep? Cast * Sam Yao * Esteban Sosa * Sara Smith * Nadia Al Hanaki Plot 'Our Luck's Finally Turning' You enter a Bond villain-esque base with Runner 8 and Esteban. Just when it seemed like nothing else could go wrong, Esteban begins to turn grey. He's Getting Closer Sam has lost track of you after your quick getaway. Runner 8 braces herself for the inevitable as Sam ponders what could have caused Esteban's infection. Do The Honours Runner 8 insists that Esteban must have been infected by Kander and Stain. You behead Esteban with a clean, efficient stroke. The Traitor Nadia tunes in to deliver a shocking message; Abel has found its traitor, and she’s running beside you. A Little Nine Caliber Incentive Runner 8 deduces what’s happened and warns you that the New Canton soldiers on your tail won't hesitate to shoot you in an attempt to take her down. End Of The Line Sam blames Runner 8 for the multiple deaths her allegiance with Van Ark has caused, but the Major cuts him off. Runner 8 is surrounded and surrenders. Transcript SAM YAO: Uh, guys, seriously, just run back to Abel! I mean, if you remember, we still have that unknown traitor situation to deal with? New Canton’s got the prison under control again. The women there think they might have found some intel among the warden’s papers which could give us a clue about who our traitor is, and we really don’t want to do anything else until we’ve worked that out. ESTEBAN SOSA: The place we’re seeking is not far. A government base for use in time of war. I saw it while I was being kidnapped on horseback by the escaped maniacs. Runner Five, you may let go of my arm now, I’m feeling much stronger now. SARA SMITH: We really should get you back to New Canton for some medical attention. ESTEBAN SOSA: I am quite well, I assure you. And it is a good allocation of time to recce the base while we are nearby. It is underground, very secure, with good medical and research facilities. Remember that even if we discover the traitor, your Van Ark is still immortal. Our scientists must continue to research what he has done to himself in an attempt to reverse it. SAM YAO: I just - sighs Efficiency isn’t the only concern! I mean, yes, I’ve got schematics, but also, we have hot fires and nice beds here. Has your arm stopped bleeding at least, Eight? SARA SMITH: Ah, it’s hunky-dory, Sam. ESTEBAN SOSA: I must thank you again for saving my life, and for your help too, Runner Five. It was a - coughs oh, I beg your pardon – a very efficient operation at the prison. SAM YAO: New Canton were brilliant. Hopefully things will get better at the prison now we’ve slightly reduced the ratio of raging psychos to non raging psychos living there. I’m sure your people could also come out to investigate this government base, Esteban. ESTEBAN SOSA: We’re almost upon it. It is no trouble. SARA SMITH: Ah, now I see it. Big metal door in the side of the quarry. SAM YAO: Is it locked? creaks open SARA SMITH: Nope. Guess our luck’s finally turning. SAM YAO: Okay, guys. Head inside, but keep an eye out. You’ve still got that torch, haven’t you, Eight? SARA SMITH: Never leave home without it. It’s cold in here. Damp, too. SAM YAO: Hmm. Now, according to the plans, in a moment, it should open out into – yeah, yeah, a really enormous cavern. Banks of computers, lots of unidentified but slightly sinister machines. Is it just me, or does this look like a Bond villain base? ESTEBAN SOSA: It is very – coughs I’m so sorry. Um, it is, uh – coughs SAM YAO: Oh my God, no! Esteban’s gone gray! Run! roars growls SAM YAO: Now, I don’t want to sound alarmist or anything, but is there the slightest chance you might be completely lost? SARA SMITH: Yeah! I lost track about five identical tunnels ago. SAM YAO: Oh, yeah, and I lost track because you stopped telling me when you were making a turn. I mean, not that I’m blaming you. You are being chased by the zombified corspe of your former – well, friend’s probably putting it a bit strongly - SARA SMITH: Esteban’s got a wife and three children back at New Canton. SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah, it’s horrible. You’re still going to have to – well, you know. SARA SMITH: We do know, we just don’t know how. All I’ve got is a knife, and I don’t want to let him get that close. Five hasn’t even got that! SAM YAO: I just don’t understand how he got infected. I mean, Kander and Stain weren’t zombies, were they? And you were with him all the way to the prison, Five. So, when did it happen? SARA SMITH: It must have been back in New Canton, before he came out. SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m going to contact Nadia, tell her the bad news, see if she’s got any ideas. SARA SMITH: What’s the point? He’s a zombie now, that’s what matters. Why don’t you concentrate on getting us away from him? SAM YAO: But New Canton need to know! There might be an infection in their food supply. growls Oh, he’s getting closer. You’d better pick up the pace! groans SARA SMITH: He’s like a bloody burr, isn’t he? No shaking him! Kander and Stain must have infected him somehow, don’t you think so, Five? It seems like the kind of nasty thing they’d do. All those crawlers at the prison. Would just take a little one to do it. SAM YAO: Wait a minute, I think I saw something. Runner Eight, can you swing your torch to the left? SARA SMITH: Ooh, well-spotted, Sam! Looks like a fire ax. Not sure how they thought anything would catch fire down here, but that’s government regulations for you. Five, can you do the honors? SAM YAO: Be careful. You’ll need to get awfully close to him to use it. SARA SMITH: Oh, Five doesn’t mind a spot of danger, do you? We’ll just slow down a little bit, let him catch up. groans SAM YAO: Here he comes, and – Five’s ax slices through zombie’s neck Oh, nicely done, Five! One clean stroke. Efficient. I think… I think Esteban would have liked that. moan Uh… was that what it sounded like? SARA SMITH: Well, if it sounded like a dozen more zoms in military uniform, then yes. SAM YAO: Aw, they must have been trapped down here since the apocalypse. They don’t look very happy about it. I think you should turn left, guys. SARA SMITH: Why? SAM YAO: Because that’s how you’re supposed to get out of a maze – keep turning left. Only, well, you know, very quickly. growl SARA SMITH: Can you see that up ahead, Five? I think it’s daylight. Sam’s daft plan actually worked! SAM YAO: There’s a door. If you shut it behind you – closes It should keep the zombies in. Well done! Now you can come home, quick as you like. Uh, the Major wants a debrief on events at the prison. SARA SMITH: Don’t know about you, Five, but I’m planning a very long bath when I – chatting NADIA AL HANAKI: Don’t react, Five. Don’t let Runner Eight know I’m talking to you. Just keep running, just keep acting normally. Nod and smile, Five, just the way you normally would. Good. SAM YAO: Curve around the water tower, guys. There’s a few shamblers on the north side. NADIA AL HANAKI: That was a shock – Esteban going gray. I know he could be a bit, well, Esteban, but I’m not sure I would have got through Lem’s death without him. Anyway, we figured out how he got infected. There’s only way it could have happened, because he didn’t get bitten, we’re sure about that. He would have said if Kander and Stain would have done something to him. He was a stickler for the regulations. Sam told me what happened when Van Ark’s lieutenant got splashed with his blood. Even though Van Ark hasn’t gone gray, his blood is infectious. It must have been the same thing here, only it wasn’t Van Ark’s blood. It was Runner Eight’s. SARA SMITH: - thinking about it, maybe I’ll have dinner first. Or a beer! Runner Three found - NADIA AL HANAKI: The thing is, if Runner Eight’s blood infected Esteban, she must have the virus herself, and if she has it and she hasn’t turned, she must be getting treatment. The same treatment Paula and Van Ark get, the treatment only Van Ark could give her. Do you understand? You need to be very careful, Five. Don’t show anything. Just make sure Runner Eight gets back to base, because we finally know who the traitor is. SAM YAO: You’re doing really well, there, guys! SARA SMITH: We’re just jogging, Sam. SAM YAO: But you’re, well, you know, you’re jogging really well. Keep going, and you’ll be home soon… which’ll be lovely. SARA SMITH: Can’t wait! Hang on a moment. off receiver Ah, that’s better. I couldn’t take one more second of that, could you? I love our Sam, but if there’s one thing he can’t do, it’s lie convincingly. You’re much better at it. Excellent poker face, but I know your tells, so I know they told you. They finally figured it out. I’m the traitor. That’s what the said. Did you find it hard to believe? I hope so. I didn’t mean to infect Esteban, you know. I didn’t think – I didn’t think that would happen. I really was trying to save him. But I doubt anyone cares. There are soldiers from New Canton not far behind us. Oh, did they not tell you that? I keep seeing flashes of them go through the trees. We’re going to have to run faster to stay ahead of them. And I do mean we. Those guys won’t care who they shoot once they start shooting. New Canton’s always been a bit like that, for all their talk about community and group singing. So if you want to save your own skin, you’ll come with me. But just in case you don’t – rustles, gun clicks Here’s a little nine caliber incentive! I picked it up in the base once I realized what must have happened to Esteban. I don’t like pointing weapons at friends, but this is best for both of us, so just keep running! SARA SMITH: We seem to have put some distance between us and those New Canton thugs. I suppose we should see what Sam’s got to say for himself. on receiver SAM YAO: - Runner Five, can you hear me? Runner Eight?! Turn your bloody mics back on! SARA SMITH: No need to shout, Sam. I can hear you. SAM YAO: If you hurt Runner Five - SARA SMITH: Now why would I want to go and do a thing like that? SAM YAO: It wouldn’t be the first person you’d killed. My God, it wouldn’t be the tenth! How many, Eight? How many of my friends are dead because of you? Everything – the kids in that village, Jasper, the zombie spray, Archie! How can you live with yourself? When you get back here, I hope they make - MAJOR DE SANTA: Enough, Yao. That kind of talk doesn’t get us anywhere. Fact is, Eight, you’re surrounded. Surrender’s the only option. You may be half gray now, but you’re not bullet-proof. SAM YAO: Neither’s Runner Five! You can’t just open fire - MAJOR DE SANTA: I can do whatever the situation requires, Yao. Bringing Eight in is more important than Five’s life. I’m sorry, Five, but this is war. So drop your gun, Eight, and drop to your knees. There’s nowhere left to run. SARA SMITH: Well, don’t say I don’t know when I’m beaten. Here you go, Five. Why don’t you take my gun? Looks like it really is the end of the line.Category:Mission Category:Season Two